The Dragon Pack
Characters Frostbite- (male) Saber-Toothed Driver Dragon Crystal- (female) Saber-Toothed Driver Dragon Bone- (male) Saber-Toothed Driver Dragon Blark- (male) Common or Garden Dragon Chapter 1 "I saw them." "Saw who, Frostbite?" Snake, one of the Saber-Toothed Driver Dragons asked, a tiny bit of a sneer in his gravelly voice. "My mom and dad." Frostbite answered, sitting down in his nest (they were hanging out where they slept, a small cave, that we'll call the den) in the den. "Oh, Frostybitey saw his mammy and daddy, huh?" Another dragon scoffed. It was Spine. "Oh, whatever, you guys don't care, anyway." Frostbite growled, giving his right shoulder a lick. "Who said we didn't?" Glacier, a dragoness, hissed. "Yes, who said?" It was Freeze, Glacier's sister. "Liars..." Frostbite muttered, shaking his head. He chuckled. An abrupt screeching noise echoed through the den. It was Snake, scraping his saber-teeth on the ground. "Will you stop that, Snake!?" A dragoness' voice, clear as ices, came from the shadows. She stuck her head out from her hiding place. It was Crystal, the true Heir to be the next leader of the Saber-Toothed Driver Dragon pack. But, she had refused to be the next one, so, the current leader, Bone, chose Frostbite. "Oh, 'm sorry, Cryssy." He apologized, sounding like an angel. "Yeah, right." Frostbite scoffed, under his breath. Unfortunately, Snake heard him. "Yes, right, you little outcast." He snarled. "She'd even make a better leader than YOU!" "Snake! NO, I wouldn't-" "Be quiet!" Frostbite had had enough! He snorted a bit of fire out of his nose. "Fire.. Ohh, I'm so scared!" Snake teased. Frostbite ignored his smart remark, and lunged at him, sharp saber-teeth bared. He outstretched his claws. "A-ow!" Snake shrieked as Frostbite scored a scratch on his face. "Big boy Snake is afraid of a single scratch~" Frostbite taunted. Crystal was watching all this, and giggling. "But... It dug deep!" Snake bubbled. "Yea, it was deep!" Freeze screeched. "Deep!" Glacier and Spine screamed. "No, it wasn't!" Crystal puffed between giggles. "I barely scratched the surface! On purpose!" Frostbite sneered. "I'm sorry, Snake, but it's true." A dragon claimed. Frostbite remembered him; Blur. Blur was always nice to Frostbite. But, he was still friends with Snake and the rest. "How dare you, Blur!" Snake howled. "I thought you were LOYAL to me!" "There is no being loyal to you, Snake." Blur pointed out. "You've ditched tons of dragons who thought you were their friends. And, you're supposed to be loyal to the PACK." Snake growled, and tried to lunge at Blur. Just as Blur was about to make a remark, Bone's voice boomed over the noise- "Dragons? What is going on in there?" "Frostbite scratched me!" Snake whined angelically, when Bone entered the den. Bone was a large, broad Saber-Toothed Driver Dragon and the current leader of the Pack. His eyes were more yellow than orange. Some of his scales had a slight slight SLIGHT tinge of grey in them. Bone nodded. "You're not mad or anything!?" Snake hissed. "No." He chuckled, and looked at Frostbite. "That is what makes a good leader, Snake." He grinned. "Now, it's dinner time, my pack. Follow me to Mess Hall." They arrived at Mess Hall, the place where they ate, quickly. It was pretty messy... "I'm going to go sit with Frostbite." Blur told Snake's gang. "Sure, go sit with that little rogue." The had jeered back as Blur trotted over to sit with Frostbite. Crystal had decided to sit with Frostbite, too. "EAT!" Bone boomed. "I'll go get the chow," Frostbite told his friends, as he bolted to the prey pile. He saw a large, fitting meal sticking out on the bottom. It was the elk he had caught on the hunt! He tugged it out, a small deer landing on his head (then tumbling to the ground), and dragged it back to Blur and Crystal. "Dig in," The moment Frostbite said that, literally every dragon in Mess Hall starting eating. Fur, flesh, blood, and bones flew everywhere. Frostbite was eating like, really, really, messily, like usual. Elk blood spattered his snout, turning the ice-white scales a bloody red. His teeth were stained. He tore into the elk, and when he lifted his head to take a breath, he noticed that Freeze and Glacier were sitting across from him, looking at him with pleading eyes. "Snake won't share his caribou." Glacier sighed. "Won't you share with us?" Freeze begged. Frostbite hesitated, licking some blood off of his snout. "Please?" The sisters persisted. He sighed. "Fine. There's a caribou on the prey pile." The two dragonesses cheered and loped to the prey pile. Meanwhile, Frostbite dug in again, savaging the elk meat. Freeze and Glacier arrived a few moments later, carrying a caribou that was almost brown, still having some white in its fur. The started tearing at the caribou. When dinner was done, the dragons dragged themselves to the den, while Bone and his mate, Glaze, went to their private cave. Frostbite blew out a breath from his nose. A good night's sleep would burn of all the food... Chapter 2 Frostbite blinked open his eyes groggily. He rested his chin on the cold, den floor, and gazed sleepily out the entrance to the den. It was storming crazily out there, and every so often icy drifted lazily into the den, as if the storm wasn't going on. Frostbite heaved himself from his body-heated nest. He walked silently over to the den entrance, and stuck his head on into the chaos of whiteness. "Augh!" He howled as icy hail and snow drilled into his face. His voice was sucked away by the frigid wind. He backed back into the den, the other dragons' soft snores echoing off the walls of the cave. But, he couldn't just go back to sleep. No, he was wide awake! Just another day, doin' my job... He thought, Well, I'm up pretty early. He glanced outside. Oh well. Might as well wake everyone up. But, Frostbite wouldn't just shake them on the shoulder 'till they were awake, he had a different plan... He marveled at it. He marched out into the white chaos of the storm, and pressed himself close to the entrance of the den. Then, he bellowed as loud as he could, "ALRIGHT, UP AND AT 'EM, YOU WHITE SNOW PILES OF DRAGONS!" He boomed, sounding a little like Bone when he came and woke them up, or, took them somewhere. He expected nothing to appear behind him, but... "Hahaha." A loud and deep laugh sounded behind him, sounding quiet because of the storm. Frostbite almost jumped out of his hide when he turned around. It was Bone! "You're not in trouble, Frostbite." He roared, trying to speak over the wind. "I needed to get them up, anyway!" "Okay! Good thing I did!" Frostbite shouted back. "LET'S GO IN THE DEN SO WE DON'T HAVE TO HOLLER ANYMORE!" He shrieked. When Frostbite and Bone were in the den, Bone sat down in the middle as the dragons woke up, and Frostbite scrambled over to his nest in between Snake and Spine. "Alright, my pack!" Bone boomed. "I have already woken up the older pack-members, also known as the Senior Drivers." (they aren't as old as they sound, a little younger than Bone, but older than the Youth Drivers) "TODAY, we will be leading sleds with those despicable humans on them!" He snarled. Boo's echoed through the crowd. "I know, I KNOW!" Bone roared. "But, we have to do it!" "Why, Bone?" Spine sneered, sitting up in his nest. "THEY GIVE US FOOD IN TURN FOR OUR WORK!!!" Bone replied. "FOOD!" The dragons cheered (surprisingly, since Saber-Toothed Driver Dragons didn't hibernate during the winter, they have a super-quick metabolism, so they're not fat one bit) "Alright, let's get out there AND GO TO WORK!" Bone roared. "YES SIR!" They all marched out of the den. Ahead of them... Well... "ALRIGHT, Youth Drivers, go let these HUMANS hook you up to that sled over there!" Bone commanded, flicking his tail at a large sled parked sloppily half in the sea and half on the snow-and-ice-covered-beach. In the sled, were a bunch of Viking kids, whooping and shouting. "Jeez, those kids are terrible parkers.." Frostbite muttered. "You bet they are." Blur growled. "...AND FROSTBITE WILL BE IN THE LEAD!" Bone finished, gesturing them to go to the sled. Groans erupted from the crowd of Youth Drivers as they went to the sled. "He just chose you because he wants to make you feel like a NON-failure," Spine hissed as he stalked pass. Laughter erupted from Frostbite's foes. "Yess, that's right, failure!" Snake sneered, as he loped ahead of him with his cronies. "Ugh, better call them failures." Blur groaned, coming up next to Frostbite with Crystal. "They'd get a big, fat, F-A-I-L if father caught them behaving this way to Frostbite!" Crystal puffed, tipping her nose up into the air (Crystal was Bone's daughter). "Mm-hm." Frostbite grunted absently, trotting over to the lead harness. A blonde Viking kid jumped off of the sled, turning back and saying to his friends, "I'll be right back, guys. Gotta harness this big lead dragon." His friends yelled back at him with something that sounded like an "OKAY". The kid dragged a HUGE leather harness, and fastened it on the dragon, pausing to wheeze breaths every few minutes. He's not a bad harnesser, Frostbite thought. The blonde Viking jumped back onto the sled, the instructor, a red-haired young man that wore a helmet missing one horn-tip. His red hair stuck out from under the helmet (hint hint), and on his shoulder was a sleeping, miniature black dragon, grumbling every so often in his sleep. "What a pitiful dragon!" Freeze taunted, laughing. "Hey!" The instructor shouted in Dragonese. "He's just small." "Wow, it speakssssssss!" Frostbite scoffed, remembering the stories that Bone had told him of the leader before him called One-eye. "Yes, I've gone through this before.." The instructor sighed, turning back to his class. He started telling them to hold on to the sleigh, and he took hold of the reins, and rippling them, so Frostbite would go. Frostbite bolted, his reins jangling behind him, accidentally whacking Spine's snout. "AGH!" He shrieked. "Watch it, failure!" "No thanks!" Frostbite sneered, kicking up snow in Spine's face. They continued running for about forty-five minutes, and then they reached the Murderous Mountains. The instructor was telling his students about some hunting training. The Saber-Toothed Hunting Dragons were making wry jokes about the humans, and laughing hysterically. Fortunately, nobody noticed them, even the Dragonese-speaking instructor, who was busy shouting over the vicious winter winds to his class. The Saber-Toothed Driver Dragons were soon going back to their territory, whooping and cracking jokes. "And-and- Then, the human said, "Well, who needs that when ya have this!? Yeah? Huh!?" Another dragon, a big dragoness with a boyish attitude, bellowed. Her name was Fang, and she had absolutely terrible jokes. They only worked on Snake and his cronies. All sorts of hardy laughter erupted from the Snake gang, some even snorting, and some with their eyes watering. The Senior Drivers were chuckling subtly, and Bone and his mate were muttering seriously to each other, Bone's mate (her name was Vapor) was looking terribly worried, and Bone was trying to calm her down in hushed tones. "My dear, I am not at all as close to death that you think," Vapor only whimpered. "After all, when I die, we've got Frostbite to take over for us!" At that, Vapor looked up. "You know, he has rogue blood." Bone looked at his mate sharply. "His father was my best warrior, until he became mates with that rogue dragoness, Snow.." Vapor sighed, glancing nervously at Bone's graying scales. "They're getting grayer." Bone closed his eyes, and sighed worriedly. "I know, honey, I know." Chapter 3 "DRAGONS!" Bone was calling a meeting. "GATHER 'ROUND, PLEASE!!" The pack did as they were told. As Frostbite settled down in the front of the crowd, he noticed that Bone's scaled were almost completely grey. "AHEM!" Bone coughed. Vapor was slouching beside him, looking BEYOND extremely worried. Like, beyond BEYOND extremely worried. "As you all should have noticed BY NOW, my scales are grey." Vapor sighed, her voice quaking. "Old dragons get them," He rumbled. "They... They..." Vapor started sobbing. "Die." It grew dead silent. Even the howling winter winds stopped, as if they were alive. "Aw, what?" Snake muttered, leaning into Freeze, who grinned, but quickly turned it into a worried frown. "Noo..." Glacier moaned, swooning, and almost knocking over Spine, who growled a few curses. Frostbite looked down, shocked, and then looked up again as Vapor almost teetered over the edge of the rock she was standing on, but Bone caught her gently with his thick tail, and murmured softly to her. Snake heaved himself up from leaning on Freeze, and slithered over to Frostbite. "We're gonna get you, Frostbite!" He hissed angrily. "I WILL be the next leader, not you, Frosty!" Spine followed behind him, grinning in his evil, malicious way. "Watch out, Frostybitey." Frostbite just shrugged, and rolled his eyes. "I really have to listen to you guys?" He sighed, and turned away as the meeting was dismissed. "I would watch out if I were you, Frostbite," Blur's voice sounded next to him. "Hmph," Frostbite puffed. "They're just stupid show-offs, Blur. No need to worry about MEEEEE." "I think he SHOULD worry about you." Krystal said on the other side of him. "Ah-" Frostbite jumped. "Oh, it's you, Krystal." She sighed. "You really should watch out, Frostbite." Frostbite rolled his amber eyes. "I know, I know." "Well, just to brighten up the mood, I know we've got night hunting tonight!" Blur said happily. "Oh yeah..." Krystal purred thoughtfully. "I can't wait!" Frostbite howled excitedly. It was soon night, and all the Youth Drivers were gathering in between the frost-encrusted trees in the forest. Snow was falling silently, coating the young Saber-Toothed Driver Dragons in snowflakes, making them glow as the moon cast its light down upon them. "Whoop, Whoop!" Spine roared. "Night hunting time!" Snake leaned in and whispered something into Spine's ear, and he chuckled mischievously. "Yeah!" Glacier whooped. "Woohoo!" Freeze howled. "I'm gonna go catch some caribou-ou-ou-ouuooouu!" Fang roared. "Me too-oo-oooooo~" A male dragon called Zero cheered. Bone had sent them out alone with Frostbite in charge, for Bone was feeling ill, and Vapor was taking care of him VERY well. "Alright, ALRIGHT!!" Frostbite shrieked. "Listen up!" "Yes, sir uptight," Snake sniggered, elbowing Spine and Zero. "Shut up, Snake!" Krystal hissed, snapping at him with her jaws. "I will divide us all into groups." He announced. "I will be with Krystal and Blur as group one. Snake, Spine and Zero will be group two." As he said this, Krystal and Blur came beside him, and Snake, Spine and Zero huddled together. "Glacier, Freeze, and Fang will be group three!" Glacier, Freeze, and Fang sat next to each other in a small, three-dragon semi-circle facing Frostbite. "Storm, Twister and Fossil will be group four. Thanks for listening!" Frostbite dismissed them, and with that, they were off to night hunt! Chapter 4 It was C-O-L-D. Snow had started raining down even harder a little bit they had split up in their groups. Frostbite, Krystal, and Blur had each brought down a caribou, and Blur had caught a small snow petrel just for fun. They were tossing the puny, white bird back and forth, back and forth. "Hey, guys, I'm gonna go renew the territory markings. Be right back!" Frostbite called over his shoulder as he trotted deeper into the woods. The chilly breeze crept through his scales, and if it is possible for dragons to have goosebumps, he would've had them. He stalked nonchalantly through the winter-frozen forest. Frostbite whirled around in all directions when he heard mean whispering and malicious chuckling. Frostbite suddenly stopped, and glared in front of him, his amber eyes casting an orange light in front of him. "We told you to watch out...." A predatory, malevolent voice growled. Three Saber-Toothed Driver Dragons crept out of the forest in front of Frostbite; It was Snake, Spine, and Zero, each wearing identical evil, smug looks on their faces. "Well, it's practically useless to say that." Frostbite snapped. "Because, you dorks came out of the shadows, and I could totally hear ya." Zero grimaced. "That's not the point!" He snarled. "Then, what is?" Frostbite interrogated in a monotone. "Well... Uh.." "Never mind about that!" Snake roared, creeping closer to Frostbite on his belly. "Let's get to the good part," Spine hissed, coming dangerously close to Frostbite. Zero came up from behind, and bit Frostbite's tail. Frostbite whirled around, and clawed at his face, and he recoiled with a bloody face. While Frostbite was turned around, Snake jumped onto his back and clamped his jaws onto his spine. Frostbite shrieked, and tried to buck the other Youth Driver off his back. He succeeded in getting his claws off of himself, but he still clung on. To Frostbite's dismay, Spine and Zero jumped onto the rest of him and started clawing, kicking, and biting him. "GET OFF!" He screeched. "NO!" Snake, Spine, and Zero screeched back. I've had enough! Frostbite thought angrily. They're gonna regret this! Frostbite had reached his boiling point (he was about to lose it), which was very, very, very, BAD. He roared in fury as he rolled on his back to crush the enemy dragons, and then got nimbly up. He glowered at the three, baring his overly sharp fangs at them. Snake, Spine, and Zero were smashed to the ground, Zero's face gushing blood. Spine struggled to get up from under Snake, seething with rage. "This isn't over!" He panted, lumbering over to Frostbite, nose to nose. "Uh-huh." Frostbite coughed with heavy sarcasm. "Yes, uh-huh!" Spine growled, glancing behind him at Snake, who was out cold. "Get up!" "Mmrphhl......" Snake moaned. "Nevermind...." He growled. "Zero, get up!" Zero did NOT have the chance of getting up, because Frostbite pinned him down, and sank his claws into his chest. Zero gurgled. "Did you just..." Snake groaned, wobbly getting up. "...KILL HIM!?!?!?!?!?!?!?" "Uhh... I didn't mean to." Frostbite grinned. "Whyy...." Zero croaked, "...Why would you do this?" "Because you guys were trying to kill me; three against one. And, I have the right to kill you, because you and your idiot cronies have been bullying me for years, get it?" Frostbite hissed. "Didn't even mean to kill you, anyway. You're just too weak." Zero nodded weakly, and let his head fall back. Blood was flowing from his white-stained-red chest. "I didn't know that my claws were that sharp..." Frostbite marveled at himself. "No.." Zero shook his head feebly. "It wasn't just your claws...." He convulsed, sending more blood out of the wound. Snake froze when he said this, freezing right in the middle of licking a cut on his shoulder. "L..Long ago, when I first met S-Snake and Sssspine..." Zero gasped, and continued. "It was about a yeeeeeaaaaarrr or so agooo... I met--... met them when I was training with them. Snake asked me if I wanted to join his 'gang', and being not very popular, I agreed. Now.. Look at me... F-Fang even likes me.." He paused to heave in a breath. "I-I made maaaannnyy fr-fr-friends there.. And became one of them... A mean bully.. I used to be nice and shy.... But they k-k-k-k-k-killed off my old personality. I didn't realize what they were doin' to meee... But I LOVED... it." Zero paused, and trembled furiously. "And.. And one day, Snake asked m-mmee to g-go kill off one of his rivals. I asked why I had to do it, and he said he didn't want to g-get caught. I told hhhhim that if I ggggot c-c-ca-caught it would end up the same wa-way... So I-I-I-... told him that I wouldn't do it. Then... It happened..." He coughed, and then gasped for air. Snake collapsed into the snowy ground, blood spilling from his wound. He was shivering, and looking up in fear. "...S-...Sna....Snake....SSSNAKE attacked me..." Zero breathed, and Frostbite removed his front paws off his chest, and sat beside him. Zero was breathing better now, but still dangerously uneven. "He bit my neck... And he scratched open this wound in my ch-..che....ches... ches.... chest... And he broke my ribs...ss..." Snake stood bolt upright glowering at Zero and Frostbite, standing beside Spine who was grumbling curses. "You... F-Frostbite have reopened that scar.." He wheezed, closing his slanted ruby-red eyes. "And.. And I thank you....." "Why!?" Frostbite asked, shocked. "You... You have put me out of mm-mmy misery... by accidentally killing me... Ahhoow... Thank... than.... thank.. tha.... thank... thank you.... Fro...Frost... Frostbi.... Frostbite." Snake flew up in a rage. "WHY DID YOU TELL HIM, YOU WEAKLING!?!?!?" Zero opened his eyes and glanced at Frostbite. "This.. This... Thi.. This is wha... what it's alwayssss ll-ll-like..." He groaned, looking at Snake. "I... haaa... had t-...to...to." Spine kicked Snake. "Let's go." Snake and Spine left in furious silence. "Good...bye...." He croaked, blood bubbling up in his mouth. "T... te.... te.... ttt... tell Fang I love hhhhh... hher.... and.. and... if... i--...if..... she ee.vvvv....err.... llooves ann...oother dragon, I-...I won't be mma...mad...." He convulsed, blood spilling everywhere, soaking Frostbite's legs and tail. And then he was gone. Chapter 5 "Aghh..." Frostbite groaned. "I'm gonna be in so much trouble.... Or maybe Bone will be like 'That's what makes a good leader!' if he's alive, anyway..." He was dragging Zero's bleeding lifeless body through the forest, leaving a shiny, red trail behind. Blur and Crystal stared at him as he labored out of the forest with a dead, bloody Zero hanging like a deadweight. "Woah..." Blur mumbled looking from Frostbite to Zero. "What HAPPENED?" "Well, um, you see, I was attacked by Snake, Spine, and Zero, and, well..." Frostbite set Zero gently on the ground, and showed them his back. It had a huge bloody bite mark, that was now dark red because it had dried. He turned back around, and continued. "Snake bit me. Ow. So, I went like, Berserk, and rolled on top of them when they were on my back, and then I got up. Spine started threatening me, so I accidentally re-opened a colossal scar in Zero's chest, and... this happened." Crystal nodded slowly. "Ooo-kay." "You guys aren't MAD?" Frostbite asked, picking up Zero's body. "Why would we be?" Blur said. Frostbite shrugged. They were soon back at camp, with all the other dragons. They were shooting mean looks at him, and looks at Zero's body. Frostbite tried to look un-guilty, but failed miserably. He quickly spotted Fang, who was gaping, and Frostbite thought he saw a tear leak from her eye. Frostbite dragged Zero's body over to her, and set it down in, GENTLY, in front of her. "What... what did you do to him?" Fang sniffled, her voice quavering uncontrollably. "Hey... I'm so sorry. He um, told me to tell you that he loves you, and that if you love another dragon, he won't be mad.." Frostbite paused. "I didn't mean to kill him... It's actually Snake's fault..." There was an awkward pause. "...Snake's fault?" Fang muttered finally. "Uh, yeah." "How can I believe you?" She interrogated, her yellow eyes slitting. "Because, long ago, when Zero first joined our Pack, Snake got mad at him for some reason and did that to his chest. Somehow, I reopened it. And he bled to death." Fang was about to reply when Frostbite felt a cold, heavy object pummel his back. His breath escaped from him as he felt his lungs grow pained from the loss of breath. He fell to the ground, his chest heaving with effort to get his breath back. His spine hurt from the thorough whacking it had gotten, and somehow... His breath wouldn't come back. Frostbite's head was suddenly spinning, and his lungs failing to contain air. His vision spun a final time, and he passed out. Chapter 6 "Okay, boys. Bring 'im in." Snake's husky voice was slightly louder in the silent forest of snow, except for the crunching of Spine and other dragon's paws. "What're we gonna do to Frostbite?" Snake asked, rolling his shoulders so Frostbite would roll off his back (once Snake nodded "yes"). "Oh.. Uh- Lemme think, here...." Snake pondered with faux curiosity. "Ah- I think REVENGE." "That sounds pretty serious, y'know." Spine raised an eyebrow (if dragons have any) at Snake. Snake promptly butted Spine's chest with his broad head. "Hey..." Spine growled, which came of no use, because Snake COMPLETELY ignored him. "Aaaaanyway." Snake hissed, planting his talons on Frostbite's chest (oh, Frostbite is unconcious by the way). "Any ideas, boys?" Most of them shook their heads, except for one burly Saber-Toothed Driver Dragonness. "I have an idea!" She snarled. "What is it, Fang?" "Scar 'im. Cut him real bad. Then, when he wakes up, we'll be hiding, and when he turns to leave, we jump out from behind and hurt him s'more." Snake nodded, and smiled evilly at Fang. "Good idea. Everyone, start-a-cuttin'!" Soon, there was a heap of Saber Toothed Driver Dragons (and a few Dragonnesses) ontop of poor Frostbite. They bit and kicked and scratched and stabbed... Everything to scar possible. But, their plans failed when Frostbite awoke.... "GRAH!" He roared, trying to buck them off. "GET THE HECK OFF ME!" His assaulters ran for the trees as Frostbite chased Snake away in another direction. Snake was growling and telling his cronies to come after him, while Frostbite was screaming: "YOU GOOD FOR NOTHIN', HEAPS OF SNOW! YOU DON'T KNOW WHO YOU'RE MESSIN' WITH, YA IDIOTS!" Finally, when Frostbite and Snake had gotten to a hidden clearing, they both jetted up in the sky, teeth bared, talons extended. Snake made the first move; lunging at Frostbite with a wide, open jawful of razor-sharp teeth. Frostbite dodged aside, swatting at Snake with his talons. "AGGHHHH!" Snake shrieked in frustration. "YOU LITTLE-" "AHA!" Frostbite cried when he had chomped down on Snake's foot, HARD. "YAAAOWW!" Snake roared, shaking his bloodied foot, making blood fly everywhere. "Look who's the idiot now, huh!?" Frostbite sneered, baring his short but lethally sharp fangs. "I'LL NEVER BE BEATEN BY YOU!" Snake screamed, scoring a wide arc of a scratch across Frostbite's collar bone. Frostbite roared in pain, blood spilling from his wound, down onto the snow 40 feet below (where you could see it quite clearly; large red spatters). "You knocked me out, you puffin!" Frostbite snarled, biting Snake again. "I needed to get revenge on you!" "NEEDED? Is that REALLY necessary!?" "YES!" "Mh-hm." Meanwhile, on the ground, practically the whole Sabre-Toothed Driver Dragon Pack (except for one) had assembled, watching the sky-brawl in fear and in anticipation. "Frostbite, you can beat 'im!" Crystal screamed from below (with agreement from Blur, which was "YEAH!") The fight raged on. Blood fell from the sky as they bit, kicked, scratched, headbutted, and wrestled. But Crystal was not in a good mood, in fact, a forlorn one. Someone very important to her had just died... In fact, it was Bone, Father of Crystal, Former Leader of the Pack. Chapter 7 Crystal's shoulders sagged. She knew her father was going to die... And she knew why. When Bone had caught this disease, he was told to take a herb of some kind that was thought to make him better. He had refused the medicine because everyone was unsure of what it was; Bone thought the unknown cure poison. His mate and daughter had been pleading him to take the herb, but he refused stubbornly, saying, "If I die from this disease, it will be an honorable death. If I take the herb and it is poison, I will be remembered as a foolish leader of a Pack. Crystal admired his stubbornness, strangely. Her mother had tried to put the herb in one of Bone's meals, but the old leader had sniffed it out, and became mildly upset at his mate. Crystal worked hard to keep the two from fighting, and worked hard to keep her father's sickness private. She was snapped out of her memories by several warm drops of blood sliding down her neck. She looked up, and saw Frostbite spiraling uncontrollably down from the sky. Snake looked down at him with disdain, but soon a proud grin danced upon his snout, which was spattered with blood. His claws glinted in the dying sunlight as he bared his bloodied teeth. "Frostbite!" She shrieked, racing to the spot where he was bound to land. ''THUMP! '' That was the sound when Frostbite thudded to the icy ground. His blood spilled around him. Category:Fanfiction Category:Saber-toothed driver dragons Category:Dragons Category:SpazzyFox's Fanfiction Category:Fan-Fiction stories Category:Unfinished stories